


What A Way To Wake Up

by 0TheRainbowMind0



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Best way to wake up, M/M, Soft Smut Sunday, sunday smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0TheRainbowMind0/pseuds/0TheRainbowMind0
Summary: Sunday is the day to lie in!How shall Greg and Mycroft start their day then?





	What A Way To Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to [@brooklyn09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn09/pseuds/brooklyn09) for beta read and correct my English!  
> I feel much much confident in posting :D :D :D  
> <3

Even though it is still early, it is already bright and sunny outside.

 

Today is Sunday, the day that you can just lie in. There is no rush, nowhere you need to be. Just at home,  in bed, with your loved one.

 

Greg slowly awakens, his consciousness is awake, but his eyes are still closed.

 

Without opening his eyes, he knows his lovely Mycroft's back is facing him, Mycroft still asleep.

 

It’s good to know he wakes earlier than Mycroft.

 

He smiles, and pushes himself closer to Mycroft's body. Mycroft hums in his sleep, not quite awake yet, still slumbering deep.  He stretches, then curves his body back to find his comforting harbor.

 

Such lazy movements, not even wanting to shift their bodies, just partial movements.

 

They sleep naked, clothes discarded in their intimate fun last night.

 

A rather sexy night, Greg thought.

 

As he slowly opens his eyes, the first sight that registers is the freckle covered back.

 

Beautiful freckles. Mycroft dislikes them, but he loves them.

 

Lowering his head, Greg kisses the freckles on Mycroft's shoulder, greeting the morning to them silently.

 

Mycroft shifts, but still does not wake up.

 

The duvet is askew, it’s been kicked down to the bottom of the bed, must be Mycroft’s work.  Mycroft told him he did this as a young child, kicking the blankets and duvet away in his sleep. As such, Greg is used to waking up without having the duvet cover them properly.

 

Greg gently places his arm around Mycroft’s waist, pulling him closer, letting his head rest on his shoulder.

 

Mycroft is still breathing evenly.

 

Smiling, Greg thinks to himself he must have worked on him a bit too much last night.

 

He feels the softness of Mycroft's ass cheeks, and his own growing hardness. Slowly, he takes hold of his erection, guiding it to brush against Mycroft's crack, it is still moist and soft from last night's activity.

 

He teases and plays, not forcing it,  just savoring the sensation of gentle touches.

 

His lover.

 

Greg stops and releases him when he hears Mycroft inhaling deep, and letting his breath out in a sigh. He is coming around.

 

Mycroft stretches his arms back, touching Greg's waist, then slowly glides his hands down to his hips, then even further, grasping  Greg's erection.

 

Mycroft sighs in a pleasing tone, and continues his gentle stroking.

 

He cherishes the closeness, the gentleness, the tender care, and the feelings of love and peace.

 

Love comes first, desire comes second.

 

It’s their day, they can start however they want.

 

No national emergency to attend.

 

Mycroft smiles to himself, leaning further into Greg’s embrace, thighs opening  to allow better access. Not entering, but resting in between, the intimate tenderness that is only shared between the two.

 

Greg embraces Mycroft  happily, he lifts his head up to kiss his lover’s cheek, murmuring a soft ‘good morning’.

 

“‘Morning. What a way to wake me up.” Mycroft turns his head more to let the kiss fall on his lips.

 

“What a way to wake you up.” Greg murmurs and agrees, the low vibration laps on their kisses.

 

They kiss, the their lower bodies swaying.

 

The tension gently builds.

 

Greg groans into the kiss, his hand cups and squeezes Mycroft's left cheek. Their eyes meet and Mycroft sees the desire, and the silent ask of permission.

 

Mycroft smiles and gives Greg another kiss before lifting up his left leg, letting Greg’s hand hold on to it.

 

“Take me...”

 

Greg pushes in, Mycroft's entrance still soft and welcoming him, slow but steady, Greg sliding in all in one go.

 

They both let out a satisfied sigh in unison.

 

“Yes...like that.” Mycroft arches his neck, eyes half closed, savoring the joining of the lower parts of their bodies. Joined into one.

 

They are one.

 

They find each other’s rhythm, it’s slow, but each thrust is deep, and Greg pulls out almost to the tip of the head before pushing in again.

 

Each time, the muscle in the ring squeezes to keep him in, wanting him to stay, to take care.

 

Neither of them is in a hurry to finish, it is more of teasing and fun, the warmth, the soft build up.

 

Sounds of lust, of flesh against flesh, the panting and moaning, without words, they understand the signs from each other, to speed up, to want, more...

 

Mycroft is the first to break the rhythm, when Greg fists his erection, it feels so good.

 

Mycroft fists a handful of bedsheets, his moans starting to increase in volume. Greg is hitting his prostate, his most sensitive spot and the tip of his cock is being brushed with a rough finger tip. He is getting close.

 

N-no, he wants to feel more, please...

 

J-just a bit more...

 

Greg pumps his fist faster, and each time his thumb rubs the tip. His cock finds home, finds the spot, nudging it, gliding over it, hitting it harder and harder each time.

 

“G-greg-ory!” Mycroft  arches, his whole body tensing up and trembling hard when he comes. He comes on Greg’s palm, his own stomach, his chest, the bedsheets below them.

 

Greg continues to thrust, guiding him through his orgasm while building his own.

 

“My, hmm, M-Myc!!” Greg thrusts deep and hard a few more times, throwing himself off the cliff, burying himself deep and letting his hot cum shower Mycroft's most sensitive spot. His eyes shut tight, his face contours in pleasure, the feeling of being embraced by Mycroft overwhelming.

 

Mycroft...

 

Mycroft open his mouth, but nothing comes out, he moans in silence, the hot sensation on his prostate, it makes him have a small climax again soon after the first. So good, so safe, so...Greg.

 

They stay in this position for a while, stay in each other.

 

Mycroft moves first, then Greg pulls himself out, turning Mycroft around and giving him post-coitus kisses, murmuring sweet nothings.

 

“Hmm, I love you so much, darlin’,” Greg says before he tears his lips away from Mycroft's soft lips.

 

“‘Mmm, I love you more.” Mycroft brushes their noses together before lazily opening up his eyes.

 

“What’s your plans for today?” Greg asks, his palms stroking idly on Mycroft’s back.

 

Mycroft thinks for a moment.

 

“I need a shower first. Then we need to clean up the bed that you messed up.”

 

“Me? This is all your work,” Greg chuckles, indicating the mess.

 

Mycroft blushes and Greg laughs joyfully, covering the groans from Mycroft.

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of it. All of it. May I join you in the shower, take care of you more there?” Greg lays flat on his back, letting Mycroft lay on top of him. His hands are on the small of Mycroft’s back, dipping down slowly.

 

“Hmm, you may, Gregory, I would like that.” Mycroft smiles, shifts a little, allowing Greg to touch his buttocksmuch easier.

 

Greg loves to play with his butt, loves to squeeze his cheeks into different shapes, and Mycroft loves it when Greg loves him, and shows him affection. He doesn't think  it is too fat,  he thinks it’s plump and sexy. He likes it.

 

“And what shall be next, after we make up the bed and shower?”

 

Mycroft tilts his head, thinking. But then he blushes, not quite meeting Greg’s eyes.

 

Greg arches his brows, something interesting, not quite appropriate but interesting.

 

“What is it?” he asks.

 

“I think it’s all your fault, Gregory.” Mycroft buries his face in Greg’s chest. “Must be dueh to the way you woke me up.”

 

“What naughty thoughts do you have in mind?” Greg asks happily, his hands are on his favorite spot, and his fingers are teasing the ring in between there.

 

“Hmm...yes...” Mycroft pushes back a little, inviting Greg to push in.

 

“What’s the thought?” Greg insists, while his fingers slide in, just a bit, playing and spreading.

 

“H-ha...have you in me, all day. Want you...” Yes, he is feeling rather horny. Thanks to his evil sexy lover.

 

“Can do. Love to.” Greg’s eyes shine, his pulse quickens. It doesn’t matter how old they are, how sore they may both be later, how impossible this  may be, it just sounds great. To have his cock buried deep in Mycroft, the whole day.

 

“I can’t wait to start taking care of you, starting  in the bathroom.” Greg says, still laying there, massaging those lovable cheeks.

 

“Hmm, you will be the death of me. It will be a national crisis.”

 

“Hmm, arrest me.” Greg harrumphs.

 

“Beast.”

 

“Love you.”

 

 "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading till the end! Kudos and Comments are very welcome!  
> [Find Me On Tumblr](https://0therainbowmind0.tumblr.com)
> 
> And checks out [@brooklyn09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn09/pseuds/brooklyn09) her works are nice!!!


End file.
